


Meetings: Kuroba Aprentice Sidestory

by GammaCavy



Series: Bond 'verse [4]
Category: D.N. Angel, Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCavy/pseuds/GammaCavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark had an apprentice seventy years ago, now he asks Daisuke to look in on the apprentices family, and to Daisuke's surprise the heir is moonlighting as a thief.<br/>possible OOCnes and spelling errors, if you find such problems, let me know and I'll do my best to correct them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings: Kuroba Aprentice Sidestory

  
After a particularly tiring heist Kaito Kuroba came home to find a red winged angel in his bedroom, on his bed. He rubbed his eyes wondering if he was seeing things, but then Akako did magic so this wasn’t too unbelievable. He’d never seen anything like this before though.  
  
 “ Hi,” said the figure, “You are Kaito Kuroba right?”

  
Dumbstruck, he nodded mutely, wondering if he had hit his head during the heist.  


“  I’m quite real,” said the figure on the bed. “You aren’t dreaming.”  
  
“What-who who are you?” he blurted out and then winced mentally, Poker Face, remember the Poker Face.  
  
“ I” said the figure “am Daisuke. Heir and adoptive younger brother to Dark, the black winged one who taught your family the art of the phantom thief, 70 years ago.”  
  
Kaito barely managed to avoid gaping, he had heard of Dark’s lessons from his father, but had thought they were a family myth. “Dark is real?”   
  
Daisuke nodded. “Dark is very real. He primarily raided art museums for Hikari artwork and tended to stay in Azumano city, although he sometimes ranged farther afield than that. He promised his apprentice that he would look in on your family whenever he had a chance, but this year he couldn’t manage it before he had to leave, so he asked me to look in for him. I wasn’t sure if this was the right Kuroba family, but your escapades as the Kaitou Kid cleared that up, I recognized some of your techniques. What are you looking for with your jewel thefts?”   
  
Kaito was silent for a long moment debating whether to answer this strange person; on the one hand he didn’t know if he could trust this strange being, but on the other hand they didn’t seem likely to try something this strange, or know about the family legend either. “Why do you want to know?” he asked warily.  
  
“Two reasons, one is that if I don’t have an answer for Dark as to why you are earning yourself a reputation when I see him next he will nag, pester, whine and otherwise be a nuisance all night. Reason two is that you’re sort of a distant relative by adoption, and I feel like I owe it to you to help if I can.”  
  
Kaito sighed “I am looking for a gem called Pandora that glows red under the light of the moon, at least that’s what the legend says anyway.”  
  
“Pandora? The gem that’s supposed to grant immortality? That Pandora? I remember seeing a mention of it in one of the books on magical artifacts that my clan keeps.”  
  
“You know where it is!?” Kaito yelped.  
  
Daisuke shifted a wing, “I don’t know exactly where it is and I don’t remember much of that book, but I can search and see what we have, and I know someone else who might know more than I do. His clan makes magical artifacts. But before I agree to help you I want to know something, what do you plan to do with Pandora once you have it?”  
  
“I want to destroy it. I can’t let _them_ get their hands on it.”  
  
Daisuke looked at him for a long moment, giving Kaito the impression he was being judged, and then smiled, “You are wise beyond your years Kaito Kuroba: if you had said that you wanted immortality I wouldn’t have helped you. Immortality is overrated and the ones who want it are fools; if the possibility was widely known there would be chaos. I’ll research and talk to my partner about this and get back to you. Is there a way you would rather I do so?”  


* * *

  
  
Three weeks passed since that strange night and sometimes Kaito wondered if the whole conversation had been a dream. He knew better than most that magic is real, even if he wasn’t too sure about magical creatures, but the red feathers that he found on the floor the next morning were about the right size to have come from those wings.     
Then a letter came in the mail, which said simply: _In a week a new exhibit will be lent to the museum you hit last. The centerpiece of the exhibit is a marble statue with a necklace, the pendant of the necklace is what you want. My partner and I will watch and help you destroy it. Good luck little cousin._   
And where a signature would normally be was a drawing of a red feather and a black one.  
  


* * *

  
Kaito raised the Pandora to the moonlight, where it lit with the red glow of its legend; the glow that had been his only clue of what to look for, until help came from a family myth come true. Applause came from the roof next to his and a chorus of gasps and swearing from the few members of his task force who had made it up to the roof after him. The applause was followed by an announcement, as two pairs of wings spread into visibility on the next roof. “With this we find that you are truly worthy of the title Kaitou. Welcome to the ranks of the uncatchable thieves. Dark is as proud of you as I am.”  


* * *

  
The gem’s glow flared against the magic that was slowly extinguishing it, then dimmed, flared then dimmed, each flare less bright than the one before it. With each pulse of power that went into the seal the two were placing on it, the glow dimmed more dramatically. As the glow was almost out it suddenly flared brightly again, then winked out completely. Only a dull opaque red stone remained. Daisuke and the other one with him, who had introduced himself simply as “Satoshi” relaxed, wings folding from the half spread position they had been in.

  
“There, it’s powerless now. Kaito, since this was your fight, you can destroy it.”   
  
Gingerly, Kaito picked up the stone, hiding his apprehension through long practice.  Then he threw it down hard, and felt lighter than he had been since he had taken up the search, as it shattered into shards.   


* * *

  
  
“If you ever need a safe place, come to Azumano city. It’s neutral to all conflicts, and no one will look for you there. And if you ever need help, look for the Niwa family there, they know how to find us.”  
  
Kaito nodded “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“One more thing” Satoshi put in   “If you ever find out that artwork created by the Hikari family is on display in your city, use this to reach us.” He held out something that looked like a cross between a mirror and a dream catcher. Where the threads of the catcher should’ve been was a mirror, and there were four braided silver-gray cords dangling from one edge. On the end of each cord was a feather, two scarlet feathers on the outside and two pale silver-blue feathers on the inside, between the red ones. There was a feather motif on the leftmost and rightmost edges of the mirror frame, and at the top of the frame was a stylized bird. Aside from these the frame had decorative squiggles that almost looked like words around the edges of it. “Put your hand on the glass so I can key you in as I activate it.”  
  
Puzzled, Kaito did so. Satoshi placed a hand over his and Kaito felt a tingling warmth pass from the other’s hand, through his, and then the glass warmed, feeling like a rock that had been in the sun for hours. Satoshi pulled his hand away. “Done,” he said.  Kaito removed his hand and stared at the mirror. Instead of reflecting, it showed a swirl of color, and the squiggles had become legible words. ‘Eternal guide, guide my message to those who should hear’ ran one phrase, and there were two others as well.  
“O.K. what is this exactly?”  
“It’s something I made. If you need to use it say one of the phrases on the rim while looking into it. It will only work for you. The phrase on the left reaches Daisuke, the one on the right calls me, and if neither of those works the third one will reach someone who can reach us.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You were owed, little cousin.”  Said Daisuke. “”Be safe.”  
They slipped out the window and were gone.  


**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Black org stayed out of Niwa-Hikari war because anyone messing with them resulted in both sides putting feud on hold to smack down interloper, also why Amizuno is a safe haven from BO.  
> the mirror Satoshi gave Kaito is called Eternal Web, and is tied to Towa. the silver-grey cords have her hair in them and the feathers are from Satoshi and Daisuke's wings. A picture it can be found here http://gammacavy.deviantart.com/art/Eternal-web-470530870


End file.
